zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Chronicles
Zelda Chronicles is a Legend of Zelda game on the Nintendo Switch. It is very much like Breath of the Wild but lore based. Detailing the various timelines of Hyrule dating back to the very beginning to the distant futures of New Hyrule, The Calamity etc. It is also a Hyrule Warriors style fighting game where you smash through entire armies of monsters. There are lots of dungeons to explore, towns to visit and various classic and new races to befriend. Old and new monsters including all their alternate evolutions across the timeline stand in your way to save Zelda and Hyrule as usual along with terrifying bosses and devious villains such as Agahnim and Zant and of course Ganon. All of Link's weapons return along with new ones with a new and extensive evolutionary system of making them stronger with new abilities and building out of tougher, more durable materials. There are millions of possible weapons to find either deep within grottos/dungeons or from the hands of enemies. A huge world like Breath of the Wild to explore. Tons of side quests to keep you entertained. Monsters *Bokoblins Your simplest foes. A feral beast that has changed throughout Hyrule's history but are mostly weak foes that attack in large numbers. They are intelligent enough to build simple camps and structures out of any material available along with weapons and shields. Dog bokiblins(Zelda 1, Zelda 2) bulldog heads on diminutive bodies. Pig bokoblins(Windwaker, Breath of the Wild etc) The most common incarnation of the bokoblin. Nintendo must really like the pig ones... They come in many colours that denote how strong they are. Skyward era bokoblin. These look goblin like with big noses and white hair. They come in bright colours that also denote how strong they are. *Moblins Larger and far more dangerous than bokoblins. These are solitary creatures that prefer to fight alone. Which is a good thing as even one is deadly. They have far more health and inflict a lot more damage (having deadlier weapons of course.) Often encountered guarding sensitive areas, as a regular enemy later on in the game. Or as a captain of a monster camp. (It's a thing in Breath of the Wild, some camps have a moblin for back up as a tank-like enemy.) Dog Moblin. Bulldog like monsters. There are giant ones called Club Moblins. They block the way and you must dodge the shockwaves from their clubs. They strangely die in one hit from any weapon. Pig Moblin. Later in Hyrule's history, Nintendo made the Moblins into pig-like monsters instead of the "Pig Men" from Link's awakening and A Link to the past. Skyward era Moblin. Pink with big noses. Incredibly stupid, but strong. Also has a colour coded system of how strong they are. *Miniblin The polar opposite of Moblins. Tiny and very weak, but they make up for this by attacking in huge swarms. (Even bigger than bokoblin armies because they're that weak.) Great sea Miniblins These look like satyrs and attack in swarms with pitchforks. They make "Da-dana! Da-dana!" sounds when they follow you. My style Miniblins. A redesign for Zelda Chronicles. They look like cartoon goblin-like with big shiny noses and various colours. They are very obnoxious and like tormenting Link. In the spinoff mangas they act like a cross between feral tribesmen and babies. They like being extremely gross. *Lizalfos A lizard like enemy with various evolutions. The most basic being the lizalfos. They also vary along the timeline. Lizalfos The basic kind. Mostly raptor-like except Breath of the wild's chameleon-like lizalfos. Dinofols Larger and stronger. Aerofols Has wings and flies. Mighty Aerofols Stronger and darker in colour. Firey Aerofols Red fire breathing Aerofols. *Deku Baba A man-eating plant. It bites with its mouth-like bloom. They have several types. These plants have hardly changed over the years except that time in Skyward sword where they were extremely annoying to kill. Withered Deku Baba Stands up straight trying to swing at you. Only gives Deku sticks. Deku Baba Basic kind. Mini Baba A sprouting plant. Only gives Deku nuts. Difficult to hit. Bio Baba Lives under lilypads and ambushes you if you try to cross the pads. Underwater they are ceiling enemies, shoot them down. When cut from the lilypads they run around on roots and have eyes. Finish them off. Baba serpent/mighty Baba Can survive its stem being cut. Slithers about and bites. Giant Deku Baba Bigger and stronger. Fire Baba Breaths fire. *Chuchu Jelly or slime-like enemies depending on the incarnation. They maybe jelly-like with items inside them. Faceless blobs. Cartoonish slime monsters or they may attack by engulfing Link. Green Chuchu The weakest usually. Some can collapse into a puddle of goo to avoid attacks. Usually drops magic restoring items. Red Chuchu Usually fire elemental Chuchu. But some are just basic ones that drop health items. Yellow Chuchu Usually electric elementals. Stun them first. Drops arrows or yellow jelly that has different uses depending on the game. Blue Chuchu It's abilities vary. Sometimes a basic variation in the absence of green ones other times a rarer variation of the yellow ones. Its goo restores both health and magic. Sometimes they're aquatic. White Chuchu Has ice elemental powers. Found in cold environments. Spiky Chuchu Can't be hurt when its spikes are sticking out. Helmet Chuchu Wears a helmet. Remove their helmets before attacking. Some wear rocks as helmets. Dark Chuchu Only vulnerable to light. Turn them to stone with light and shatter them or use them to hold down switches. Giant Chuchu Giant sized Chuchus usually mini bosses. *Tektite Comes in two colours, red and blue. Red ones live in the mountains and volcanic areas. Blue ones live in cold areas and near water. Four legged pondskater-like enemies. *Keese Bats. Some have elemental powers such as ice,fire and electricity. Some combine into larger monsters such as Ache and Vires. *Guays Raven like enemies. When Keese are confined to caves in a game, these replace them in outdoor areas. *Peahats Helicopter plants. They have various powers. Some spawn mini peahats, some have razor sharp blade-like leaves. Their weaknesses vary too. Sometimes they have soft roots, sometimes cutting off their flowers and attacking once they've fallen does the job. *Armos Living statues. They disguise themselves as moveable statues only to spring to life. Usually easy to kill. Larger variants are called Armos Knights and are stronger and require such methods such as putting bombs in their mouths. *Beamos A sentry that fires lasers. Weaknesses include arrows and bombs. *Skulltula Spider like enemies. Smaller ones are called walltulas and live on climeable walls. A gold variation turns up occasionally as part of side quests. In the mangas they spray web to tie up victims such as Link. *Stalfos Skeletons. Smaller ones are called Stalkids are very weak. Stalfos can be easy or very hard depending on the game. For example Ocarina of Time, they are mini bosses. Tough and capable of blocking and dodging. *Wolfos Wolf-like creatures. In icy regions they are White Wolfos. They have demented faces and swipe with their paws. In the manga they sniff baby Link which he retaliates by squeezing their big shiny black noses. *Deku Shrub The Deku people. Attacks by spitting Deku nuts. They have some variations. Deku Shrub The basic Deku Shrub. Sometimes gives hints and tips when defeated. Business Shrub Sells forest related items when defeated. Usually cheaper to buy from actual shops. Mad Shrub Evil Deku Shrubs driven mad. Can actually be killed. *Octorok An octopus enemy that spits rocks at Link. Sometimes aquatic, some slither about on land. Link is always saying he's so hungry he could eat an octorok. They have some variations such as flying octoroks and octoballoons that burst into tiny octoroks. *Dodongos Dinosaur like creatures that breath fire and a weak against bombs. Baby dodongos are worm-like and explode on death like bombs. King dodongos are bosses. *Kargoroc Buzzard-like enemies. As tough as bokoblins. *Poe Ghosts with lanterns. Most turn invisible if stared at (locked on). *Redead/Gibdo Zombie like beings that drain energy from Link by latching on to him. They also have a paralysing scream. The gibdo variant just have bandages to look like Egyptian mummies. The difference is how they were interred after they died. *Like Like A cylindrical blob creature that tries to swallow Link to eat his shield or tunics (except the green tunic). *Gohma Crab-like enemies. In the manga they can tie people up with their very long tongues. However in the game they just attack with their claws. Baby gohmas are very weak and travel in large clusters. Some gohmas grow large enough to be bosses. *Guardian Octopus-like mechanoids created by the Shiekah. They fire deadly lasers from their eyes and are resistant to most weapons. *Darknut Large knight-like enemies. Remove their armour to find their weaknesses. Carries a claymore and a rapier for use in its faster, lighter form. *Possessed royal guard The royal knights turned evil. You have to kill them. *Iron Knuckle Another knight-like foe. Carries a big axe. *Ball and chain trooper. Carries a ball and chain. *Phantom Like a Darknut but it's weakness is an eye on its back and only vulnerable to extremely powerful weapons. Such as heavily upgraded bows with light arrows. *Wizzrobe Elemental sorcerers. They have varied over the timeline. Eg Majora's Mask (Old men), 2D Zeldas (Wizards), Windwaker (Toucans making alarm sounds) and BOTW (Ethereal beings making funny noises). They drop elemental staffs upon defeat. Bosses and mini bosses Bosses. This includes the midbosses and and very strong enemies that respawn every blood moon. *Hinox Cyclops monsters. They have one eye and are huge. Were once part of the "Blin" family of monsters. I've retconned them back to being just cyclopses. They are very dangerous as they can stomp on Link. Swipe or smash him, or tear trees from the ground to use as a club. Different colours again denote how strong they are in terms of health and damage. There are some variations such as the skeletal Stalnox and the rock-like Stone Hinox. *Lynel Beast man centaurs. Horse body and instead of a head a beast man or lion man from the waist upwards. They attack with large weapons such as claymores, clubs and tridents. They're also experienced archers like centaurs. When low on health they can also breath fire. They are extremely dangerous and should not be taken lightly. However their weapons are some of the strongest available and their drops are extremely valuable. Color denotes strength as with other enemies. Red is the weakest, then blue, zebra, silver and finally gold. *Talus A rock golem. Smashes and stomps on anyone foolish enough to challenge it. However they drop valuable ores when their one weak spot, the black ore rock on their back is attacked. There are some variations such as the icy frost talus and finery igneo talus. Clusters of babies called Pebblits sometimes spawn to ambush you. To kill them pick them up and throw them. They drop one ore each. *Molduga Jabun's evil sand dwelling cousins. They live in desert environments such as the Gerudo desert and the Lanayru desert of the east. (Depending on the time line. This area isn't always a desert.) they burrow just under the sand leaving trails behind them. They attack by leaping from the sand sending Link flying with a very strong attack and then finish him off by landing on him. Explosions lure them from the sand into leaping and smashing the source of the blast. Use another bomb to stun them as they land. Once stunned they're vulnerable. *Aquamentus A three headed dragon-like enemy. (Technically a wyvern). The first one is a mandatory boss of the Eagle Palace, but they turn up in dungeons as powerful rare enemies ever so often for heroes to hunt for rare drops. *Manhandla A giant four headed monster plant related to the Deku Baba. Some say it is the mother of all Deku Babas. It has a defensive armoured hide that it only lowers when it attacks with a bite or a burst of seeds like machine gun fire. It can also fire seeds up into the air so they rain down on foes, and it can also burrow and hide. Lure it out by killing its false heads. Its weakness are its heads once they turn green. Use boomerangs and then attack the vulnerable core with any weapon. Found in forests. *King Dodongo A giant dodongo. Use bombs as usual then attack his stomach. He can roll about as a spiked ball or breath fire. Found in volcanoes and in the Eldin region. *Gohma The largest Gohmas are dangerous enough to be considered bosses. They can fire lasers from their eyes and crush with giant armoured claws. They're vulnerable to arrows shot into their eyes. Found in aquatic dungeons. *Digdogger A giant leever. This spiky boss doesn't like sounds. It will shrink into a vulnerable form. Found in deserts. *Gleeok A many headed dragon. The more heads it has the stronger it is. They can have up to four. The first compulsory one has only two. Defeat them by cutting off their heads and then attacking the body. However the heads can still fly about and breath fire at you. *Helmasaur King A giant helmasaur with a clubbed tail. Use the hookshot. Lives in very dark dungeons. *Mothula A monster butterfly. Dive bombs Link and sprays Morths until you sever its wings then it becomes a baby Mothula. *Moldorm A giant worm. Keep attacking its tail or it will heal itself. Lives in "Tower" dungeons. *Lanmolas A burrowing centipede. Attack its head as it dives and resurfaces. Sometimes encountered in threes. Dungeon monsters Monsters that only live in dungeons. *Dodongos Fire breathing dinosaurs. Vulnerable to bombs. *Helmasaurs Dinosaurs with iron masks. Use the hookshot to pull off their masks. A similar insect like monster is called a hiploop. *Baby Mothula Mothulas that can't fly yet. Attacks by ramming and shooting Morths at Link. *Mini Moldorm Worm enemies. Hit them with the sword. *Lanmolas Like Moldorm but has pincers and lives near deserts. In boss form their weaknesses are opposite each other's. Moldorm's is its tail, Lanmolas is its head. *Magtail Fiery centipede creatures. They shy away from water. Some giant ones are bosses. Miscellaneous Monsters Silly monsters I've made up. *NPC event During his quest, Link encounters some friends. However depending on circumstances they might not be friendly. For example Zill can be gross sometimes. *Teddies Living teddy bears with big wet shiny black noses like Screwy squirrel. They try to tease and humiliate Link. If you encounter them as Baby Link, just one is a major annoyance as they keep him hostage trying to raise him as one of their own. Baby Link's own silly antics certainly don't help him. Found in villages and forests. *Clownjas Jack-in-a-box like monsters. They resemble cartoon clowns drawn in a Disneyish style. They have big round red shiny rubber noses. (Like Bonkers D Bobcat's but bigger) (Although other colours are possible) Big cartoon eyes like Mario's and various different hair styles and colours. They love to prank people and like the Teddies are an annoyance to Baby Link. Found in towns from Hyrule Castle Town onwards and volcano dungeons like Death Mountain and Dodongo's cavern. *Wildlife Ordinary animals. Some are aggressive towards Link. Category:Games